User talk:Girlgirl2424
Wiki 24 I see you've browsed the site. Do you plan on contributing or are you just here to chat with other fans? If the latter is true, I'm afraid Wiki 24 isn't the place to do that. This is a community-written encyclopedia about 24, not a place to discuss the show outside the context of this site. If you're truly here to help out, no matter how minor, I'm sure most of us will be willing to help you out with your user page, but if you just want to chat with other fans, there are tons of other websites out there for that. --Proudhug 02:59, 24 June 2007 (UTC) : i am editing pages and putting in quotes....sorry i "latter"Girlgirl2424 03:18, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Please keep conversations in one spot. Otherwise it makes it impossible for people to read or join in. --Proudhug 03:28, 24 June 2007 (UTC) : thanks 4 the tip....sorry i didn't knowGirlgirl2424 03:35, 24 June 2007 (UTC) No offensive, but I don't think that anyone wants to comment this conversationGirlgirl2424 16:58, 26 June 2007 (UTC) : Just because you don't think it, doesn't make it untrue. Besides, no one likes having partial conversations on their Talk page, as they make no sense and serve no purpose. --Proudhug 17:01, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Well said, unfortunally this conversation doesnt relly serve a purpose, its more of you bein pissed off at me and i bein pissed off at u, and if someone wants to add, b my guest no one is stopin them. man kant we just b friends and stop pissin each other off.Girlgirl2424 16:46, 16 July 2007 (UTC) : Of course this conversation serves a purpose. You're a new user to the site and I'm trying to help you out by explaining how things work and how they don't work. If no one tells you, how would you know? I apologize if I've angered you, but the opposite is not true. How else would you recommend I get my points across to you without sounding "pissed off"? --Proudhug 20:10, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Well mister a way to stop making people "pissed off" is to not come on so strong, what i mean is to not sound better and smarter...in a way u remind me of chloe is season three...u know she was a total pain in the butt and thats what u r 2 me. i personally think that you should start off easier with people who dont know everything, and if u relly want to do tht then just write a list of rules and say tht these r the rules and if u dont agree then maybe there is another site like myspace...cause u have to be a true fan and then say like no offensie but ur gonna have to follow the rules to stay on the site so please follow them......well thts what i thnk and dont write back on how it doesnt make since cause i relly dont care anymore...and dont need anymore BS on my page Girlgirl2424 23:45, 16 July 2007 (UTC) : I don't see how I came on strong, but I've apologized nevertheless. You made a few common errors that newcomers make and I corrected you. You didn't continue to make those mistakes, so I have no reason to be angry. A list of rules has been written, and it was provided to you in the Welcome message below just in case you hadn't read it yet. Be sure to review Wiki 24:Policy, especially the first section on "terrorism." Keep in mind that we're here to make an encyclopedia, but we're also here to have a good time doing it. : And I take your Chloe comment as a compliment, especially since she's your favorite character. :) --Proudhug 00:36, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Sorry for being a jerk.....i just get realy mad sometimes, and i dont think u meant 2 make me mad : And for the chloe thing she was my fav in season six cause that was the first season i saw, when i saw her in season three i thought that she was a total snot....so um that really wasnt a compliment, well sory about that Girlgirl2424 16:39, 17 July 2007 (UTC) So who's fav is Chloe O'brian Sidebar I saw on Kapoli's page that you wanted a sidebar. Just place what you want in it on my talk page and i'll put it on your page. I'm always glad to help users on things like this. - Protocol Red 02:56, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Favorite Character Yep, sorry for not getting back to you sooner, but Jack is my Favorite Character. I don't like him like him though haha, I'm Straight. So, are you excited for Season 7? Tony Almeida 24 15:51, 25 August 2007 (UTC) YES i love the show and kant wait to c season 7, it sucks that i have to wait this long, it realy kils, how bout you escited.Girlgirl2424 01:45, 26 August 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I am. I Uploaded a different Version of the Image by the way, I suggest you use the one I Uploaded instead. It's better Quality I think. Tony Almeida 24 02:03, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Um do u think that u could put it on mine, cause i kinda had someone else do the 1 i have 4 meGirlgirl2424 20:58, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :Sure. I was going to put it on there for you, but I wanted Your Permission before I did. Thank you. Tony Almeida 24 11:15, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Thnks!!! i really have no clue how 2 do anything tech. Do u think that u could put the contents on my userpage, dont know howGirlgirl2424 20:33, 31 August 2007 (UTC) :Well, the Page has to be larger in order for the Contents to appear. Sorry. Tony Almeida 24 00:44, 2 September 2007 (UTC) : Well thats ok, guess i have to to make it bigger lolGirlgirl2424 21:12, 2 September 2007 (UTC)